


I Belong to You

by YoungAndReckless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, High School, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAndReckless/pseuds/YoungAndReckless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a new student in school. Frank thinks he maybe kind of likes him. But apparently, Frank can’t have Gerard. So he just wishes his mum hadn’t invited this new student and his family to a ‘Welcome to the Neighbourhood’ dinner, because now he’s acting all nice and polite, like that will impress Gerard. Like that will make Gerard like him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story about Frank and Gerard taking FOREVER to get together...

Frank folds his arms in front of him on the desk before leaning down and resting his head on them, ignoring the scratching of his uniform against his forehead. He’d never really understood art. Maybe he’d be able to if he listened to his teacher, but the dull monotonous voice the man possessed has never been the best way to keep Frank awake.

Frank blocks out all the noise around him, but he can’t block out the feeling of the things around him. His chair’s a thin layer of plastic stuck onto thick metal bars and his butt feels like it’s going numb. There’s a pencil lying, uncomfortably, under his left arm, digging in, and Frank just knows it’s going to leave an imprint. His bag is leaning against his leg, his books heavy and the zip scratching into his trouser-covered leg. Then there’s Ray.

The quick jab into his side is the hardest thing to ignore. Frank still tries to anyway.

It’s only when a second jab is delivered, this time harder, that he lifts his head up and sends a glare towards his best friend.

“What?” He whispers, kicking his leg out in an attempt to cause Ray some pain as pay-back. However, he misses, and sends his foot flying towards a metal bar, the pain shooting up his leg as his thin-as-fuck shoe does nothing to dull it.

He’s definitely going to need to buy a new pair.

Frank clenches both his eyes and mouth shut, willing himself not to make any noise and attract the attention of the teacher. Ray just laughs at his friends stupid behaviour before beginning to quietly explain his reasons for causing physical harm to Frank’s fragile side.

“Check it out, dude, new student” He whispers, nudging Frank in the side, gently this time. Frank’s head darts forward, his eyes seeking out this new student. It’s a boy. Frank snorts to himself as he realises he sounds like he’s talking to a woman who’s just suffered through agonising hours of labour and needs to know her babies gender in order to make it all worth it.

Then Frank thinks that this guy might just be worth that extreme pain. Or do mothers not care if they have a baby who turns out to look as stunning as this guy? It’s probably considered weird if they do.

Frank tries to listen to what the teachers saying. He tries to just ignore the mundane tone that the older man offers with the never-ending stream of words that nobody cares about.

“So, Gerard, would you like to tell the class anything about yourself? Where you moved from? What your family is like? Why you moved, maybe? Or, even, do you have any interest in art?”

Frank wants to repeatedly bash his head against the desk until he’s unconscious and he thinks that, maybe, so does Gerard. And then Gerard starts to speak, and Frank has never meant to sound like some cheesy, annoying, love-struck fool, but that might just be his favourite sound now.

He shakes his head. That’s ridiculous. He’s never even properly met the guy.

“I moved here from Newark with my parents and my little brother, Mikey, I guess because my dad got a promotion? Or maybe my mum just liked the houses up here better, I don’t really know. And, yeah, I love art; I really want to go to college to study art.”

 

Gerard’s a lot different from Mr. Johnson, Frank decides, because Frank didn’t want Gerard to stop speaking, and Frank always wants his teacher to stop speaking. 

“Oh, you like art, that’s very good…” the teacher starts up again and Frank groans, smashing his head into his arms, causing Ray to start laughing way too loudly. The teacher glares at the two from the front of the room and the laughter quickly stops spilling from Ray’s mouth. Confused, Frank glances up and then, upon noticing his teachers glare, quickly slams his head back down. He really doesn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Frank? Is there a problem?” Mr. Johnson asks, his voice that same monotone as he stares at the short teenager at the back of the room. He crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for the mumbled reply of ‘yes, sir’ from Frank. That isn’t what he gets, though. Instead, he gets a loud, obnoxious snore leaving the boys lips, clearly faked. The class starts laughing all at once and one particular laugh catches Frank’s attention.

Lifting his head from the desk Frank stares openly at Gerard, smiling softly as he listens to him laughing. Gerard notices, a blush forming on his cheeks, bright red fanning over the soft skin and Gerard shakes his head and glances at his shoes. He suddenly wishes for his hair to be long again, to shield his face from view.

But, of course, the strict rules of this school would never allow that.

“FRANK IERO! GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW!” The teacher yells, trying to show some authority and be heard over the laughing students all at the same time. Frank stands, walking from the classroom quickly because freedom is right through that door.

“That’s an hour long detention tonight, Frank” Mr. Johnson adds on right as Frank is passing Gerard and the smile on Frank’s face only falters for a second before Frank decides that he really shouldn’t frown whilst next to someone as pretty as Gerard.

It’s only when Frank makes it outside the classroom that he realises that he’s definitely becoming a cheesy, annoying, love-struck fool and he should probably try to put a stop to that.

|:..:|

Detention drags on. One hour seems more like five when you’re having a one-on-one art session with an angry Mr. Johnson speaking continuously about why it’s wrong to be disrespectful to any teacher and how Frank needs to start paying more attention in art or he’ll fail.

Frank wants to claw his eyes out with blunt fingernails.

He spends most of detention watching the clock, only turning away from it when the consistent tick, tick, tick, tick’ starts to sound so loud it’s going to make his ears bleed. Frank just really wants to go home, eat some delicious food cooked by his mum and then blast some Black Flag as he completely ignores the ever-growing pile of homework shovelled under his bed.

When an hour has finally passed Frank springs up from his chair and hoists his bag up on his shoulder, knocking all of the lined paper he’d been making notes on off the table. He watches the pieces scatter across the floor and he considers helping to pick them all up, but then he remembers how much of his time has been wasted because of his teacher and he shrugs his shoulders before sprinting from the room, ignoring his name being called behind him.

It’s raining outside and Frank kicks at the ground in frustration. He pulls his arms from his blazer sleeves before dragging the itchy piece of thin black fabric over his head. He can just imagine the look his mother is going to give him when he walks through the door an hour late and soaked from the rain. She’ll yell and ground him and Frank will have to sneak out in the middle of the night to go meet up with Bob for his smokes. He really hates when his mum gets mad at him.

Frank’s house isn’t very far from the school but that doesn’t prevent Frank from becoming something similar to a human sponge. He’s going to get sick again and then he’ll be stuck in his room all day for the next week feeling like absolute shit and all because Mr. Johnson is the most tedious man Frank has ever had the displeasure of meeting.

Finally, Frank reaches his house. He lets out a relieved sigh as he pushes open the front door, because, angry mother or not, it’s still a lot warmer inside than it is outside.

Shutting the door behind him, Frank slips his thin, wet shoes from his freezing cold feet. His socks are soaked through too and he lets out an annoyed sigh as he rolls them off one at a time, bunching them up in his hands.

Frank walks, slowly, over to the kitchen, tossing his socks into the washing basket before going on a short hunt for his angry mother.

She’s in the living room, a cup of tea resting between her hands and a glare aimed at her son. Frank doesn’t even get a chance to explain himself.

“Your foods in the oven and you’re grounded… your art teacher called” She mutters, turning her gaze to the TV to watch the rest of the newly released romance movie.

Frank nods his head, despite the fact that she can’t see it, and goes to retrieve his food.

He fucking hates his art teacher.

|:..:|

So, yeah, there’s a new student at school. It’s a full week before Frank even gets to speak with him though. Somehow, Ray had managed to become Gerard’s friend in the past week. Now Gerard and Mikey are sitting with them at lunch. Their first conversation consists of Gerard saying he drew Frank as Frankenstein, hope that isn’t weird or anything.

“This is so fucking cool… thanks” Frank had replied with, grinning like an idiot as Ray and Bob ‘whispered’ about them being a couple of chest fucks and Mikey just rolled his eyes,, hands wrapped around his phone as he sends of text message after text message.

They start spending more time together after that. Only at school though.

They sit next to each other at lunch. They talk together at the back of the classroom in art. Gerard even sometimes reaches over and adds something to Frank’s work, making it look so much better every single time.

Sometimes Frank will find drawings of zombies and vampires in his lockers from Gerard. Sometimes Gerard will empty his bag at the end of the school day and find a CD mixed with all his shit that Frank wants him to listen to.

But they aren’t dating.

Everyone knows they aren’t dating. They aren’t even sceptical about this.

Maybe they were at one point. But that stopped being the case when Gerard got a girlfriend. She’s pretty; with long blonde hair and wide, chocolate brown eyes.

She starts sitting with the group at lunch too. The first time Frank saw her in his seat had been the day he’d planned on asking Gerard to be his boyfriend. Seeing her and Gerard whispering things to each other with cute little smiles on their faces kind of fucking hurt.

But Frank isn’t a twelve year old girl, so he sucked it up, pulling a spare chair over to the table and strategically placed himself in between Bob and Ray, forcing them apart so he could squeeze his chair into the space they supplied. 

Gerard and Mikey have been at the school a month now. Frank probably should have known that Gerard was interested in chicks.

Frank doesn’t let it show that he’s hurt when he stops receiving drawings in his locker, or when he stops giving CD’s to Gerard and he doesn’t even seem to care.

Frank doesn’t let it show because he knows he’s overreacting. Gerard’s allowed to have a fucking girlfriend who he spends time with and Gerard doesn’t have to give Frank all of his attention just because Frank is suddenly some hormonal, teenage girl.

Frank just wishes his mother hadn’t of invited the Way’s over for a Welcome-to-the-Neighbourhood Dinner, a full fucking month after they’d arrived to the neighbourhood.

|:..:|

Frank slams the door shut behind him, his hair blown back from his face die to the angry gusts of wind he’d had to battle against and his clothes are covered in specks of mud and drops of blood due to the ‘fall’ he’d suffered through.

More like, he’d been pushed over by some idiot who’d been in detention.

Frank had spent an extra half an hour in school, trapped in his own locker, trying to hold back the tears as his hands were gripping into his short hair. He’d shoved his body against the metal door and tried to bend his neck to try and see out of the little slits that Gerard used to slip his drawings through.

It was a janitor that had let him out. Frank had pushed himself against the door with just about enough force to almost break his arm. Frank screamed. The janitor heard… He’s Frank’s favourite janitor now.

Frank had wanted to get home, throw his shit around his room, call Bob and get some free smokes.

Instead, he finds himself sitting beside Gerard, opposite Mikey, with his mum and the Way’s mum gossiping at one end of the table and the Way’s dad sat at the other end of the table with an amused grin on his face.

Frank hates this. He’s acting all nice and polite now. Using table manners and not complaining about the pain he’s in. Acting like he’s tough and grown up. Like that will impress Gerard. Like that will make Gerard like him back.

Frank wants to complain. Frank also really wants to kiss Gerard. He doesn’t do either.

“Frank, why were you so late getting home?” Linda asks, concerned as she watches her son wince as he picks up his fork. 

“I was just getting comfortable with my locker” Frank forces a grin her way, trying to disguise the fact that he’d had a panic attack and nearly started crying whilst in there.

“You were in your locker? Who the fuck put you in there?” Gerard yells, his eyes narrowed and his hand clenched into a tight fist around his fork.

Frank hadn’t expected that. No one had.

Frank doesn’t say. 

Frank doesn’t say who shoved him in the locker, or who pushed him over as he was finally leaving the school.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine… Hey, it’s my birthday on Halloween; I’m having a party in this cottage in the woods, you and Mikey should come, It’ll be fucking rad man” Frank babbles. He just wants to change the subject. It works.

“Of course we’ll be there! That’s the coolest birthday ever” Gerard’s grinning, he’d thought Frank was angry at him for something lately.

Gerard didn’t even get the chance to tell the younger boy about his bad break up. Mikey had told him Carla would cheat on him, he should have listened.

It doesn’t really matter much though.

Mikey had also told him that Frank liked him. That made Gerard pretty happy about the break up.

|:..:| Halloween |:..:|

The cottage is decorated in fake spider webs with terribly carved pumpkins placed in random places and fake blood splattered all over the walls. Its freezing cold and Frank still has a giant grin on his face. Halloween is, by far, his favourite holiday.

There’s already over thirty people in the house. Frank, Bob and Ray included. Frank’s just waiting for Gerard to arrive. They’ve been talking again; Frank even found another drawing in his locker yesterday. Gerard had drawn him shooting at the vampires surrounding him. They’d skipped gym together and spent the hour smoking behind the school building. Gerard had even rescued Frank from some poor kid’s locker.

Frank fucking hates lockers. 

He hates the fact that he’s small enough to fit inside them even more.

“I’m going to go out back for a smoke” Frank yells over the music, pulling his smokes from his pocket and waving them at his friends who completely ignore the gesture, too busy pouring beer down their throats and staring at the girls dancing around the room.

There are more people arriving through the front door just as Frank is leaving through the back door. Gerard and Mikey walk in with a group of friends who are visiting from Newark. Pete dives straight for the alcohol as Mikey and Alicia move over to dance in the middle of the floor. Gerard abandons the group also, the second he spots Ray dancing with some girl he believes to be called Christa.

“Hey, Ray, have you seen Frank?” Gerard yells as another group of teenagers file in through the front door. Ray points towards the back garden and Gerard nods his head in thanks before pushing his way through the ever growing crowd. 

“When the fuck did you get so popular?” He asks when he finally bumps into the smoking teenager.

“When I supplied free booze” Frank grins back.

 

“Yeah, I guess that always helps. I got you a present” 

“Really? Let me see it” Frank makes grabby hands at Gerard as he pulls the small wrapped box from his pocket.

“It’s nothing big; I just thought you might like it”. Gerard looks nervous and it makes Frank grin mischievously.

Tearing off the wrapping paper Frank comes face to face with a miniature guitar on a chain.

“I couldn’t really afford much and I know you like guitars and so, yeah” Gerard mumbles. Frank laughs, pulling his keys from his pocket and hooking the guitar key ring onto the hook. There’s writing on the back and he quickly reads it.

Happy Birthday, Frankenstein.

Frank smiles.

“Thank you” Frank says, reaching up and wrapping his hands around Gerard’s neck in a slightly longer than necessary hug. Frank pulls back, grabbing his beer by the neck of the bottle and quickly gulping down the second half of the liquid.

The second he’s swallowed the last of the bitter drink the empty bottle is ripped from his hand and tossed down the floor. Frank would pay more attention the smashing of the bottle and the scattering of glass along the porch, but then Gerard’s kissing him, running his tongue along Frank’s lower lip as his arms wrap around the younger boy’s waist and Frank can’t really concentrate on much else.


End file.
